1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot antenna and, more particularly, to a multiband monopole slot antenna suitable for application in mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fast development of mobile communication technology and its related market has created various applications for notebook computers, such as traditional wireless local area networks (WLAN) and mobile communications. Among all the factors affecting mobile communication applications, the performance of the antenna is critical to wireless transmission and reception quality. Presently, antennas embedded in notebook computers are mostly used for WLAN operation.
In the prior art, such as Taiwan Patent No. I293215, entitled “Dual-Band Inverted-F Antenna”, a ground plane built in the backplane of the LCD display of a notebook computer and a dual-band antenna designed thereon is disclosed. However, the antenna is only suitable for WLAN operation due to its size. It is difficult to fit into a mobile communication device when it is applied as a multiband antenna used in a mobile communication system.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a multiband antenna with a small size to overcome the deficiency of the techniques of the prior art.